


the bassline from feel good, inc.

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cant believe hotel transylvania is getting a sequel. anyway heres some kagehina</p>
            </blockquote>





	the bassline from feel good, inc.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY this has a lot of body image type stuff in it so if u dont like that its in here

It wasn't just being short Hinata hated his body for, it was everything that being short entailed, too.

He couldn't help it, whatever it was, because it was in his genes. It was in his genes to be so tiny - both his parents were short and as it was he was only a couple inches below his dad - and it was in his genes to be a little... Chubby, too, like baby fat, except more permanent. He was short; it didn't really have anywhere to distribute itself, because there weren't any places for it to go, really. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, really, it was just that he wished, alongside being taller, he looked... Cooler, less like a child, maybe tall and well-built like Kageyama or Tsukishima, or at least short but lithe like Nishinoya-senpai. 

It was that insecurity for his lack of toned definition, abundance of squishiness and softness, that hindered him now. 'Now' being, where he was lying on a (sort of) unfamiliar bed, in a (sort of) unfamiliar room, surrounded by a (not really) unfamiliar pressure that came alongside someone... Touching him, really touching him, hands pressed against his shirt and clutching to his sides. 

"I don't want to," Hinata huffed, staring steadfastly at his boyfriend's toned stomach. It was unfair; his six-pack was so good, so well defined, so solid and muscular, and all he could think about was - as opposed to touching it an appreciating it like he should have been - how disappointing his own abdomen was by comparison, kind of pudgy and definitely not muscular in the same way Kageyama's was. 

"I took mine off." Kageyama grunted, his eyes flickering to where his own discarded shirt lay bunched up on the pillow by Hinata's head. "C'mon, it's fine. You don't... Have to, I guess, but I want to see you."

Hinata whined, clutching desperately at the hem of his shirt so as not to let Kageyama pull it up. Kageyama looked kind of disappointed, like him not taking his shirt off was some kind of personal offence. Well - Hinata had been the one to demand he take his off, but, really, Kageyama had a good body and they both knew it. He'd seen it enough in the club room when they were changing, trying to stare when he shouldn't really have been, and - well - he was happy to finally get a really good look at it, now, and then he realised how Kageyama must feel. Similar, maybe, like all he'd got to see so far wasn't enough, and he guessed fair was fair. "Fine, but you can't make fun of me, or anything, or I'll leave!"

"I won't make fun of you," Kageyama growled, lifting off of Hinata's body to let him tug his shirt over his head himself. "You look good. I see you changing all the time, and I like how you look, so don't be stupid about it now, you dumbass."

"'M not a dumbass," Hinata retorted, tossing his shirt to the side and folding his arms consciously around himself. Thinking about it, Kageyama hadn't really got to have a proper look at him like this, before, only fleeting when they were changing - maybe seeing it for himself up close for a prolonged period of time would make him change his mind, and then he wouldn't be attracted to him any more, and then they'd break up, and - except, maybe, Kageyama was looking at him kind of fondly right now, wasn't he? Kageyama took Hinata's wrists in his hands, tugging his arms away from his chest to look him up and down. Kageyama licked his lips. "You're the dumbass. Are you happy now?"

"Yeah." Kageyama pushed him down, again, returning to their previous position where Hinata lay stretched out beneath Kageyama where the taller boy straddled his sides, chests pressed together. He pushed his lips to Hinata's, then, catching his lower lip between his and flicking his tongue across it before pulling back, an up, to kiss his nose. "You look good. Don't hide."

Hinata pulled his arms away, slowly, opting to wrap them around Kageyama instead, pushing his face into his boyfriend's neck to hide the red that was progressing to his ears and past his neck, an embarrassed flush related more to his self-consciousness than his excitement at being so intimate with the guy he liked. 

"I like all of you." Kageyama muttered, pressing his lips against Hinata's neck and sliding his hands back to Hinata's sides. "This okay?"

"Yeah," Hinata breathed out, harshly, eyelids fluttering as Kageyama took hold of his sides where they were soft and squishy and squeezed, skin burning where Kageyama kissed his neck again and again, sucking just enough to leave tiny, light, peppered bruises across the skin. "It's... It's okay."

Kageyama nodded, moving his kisses and his hands upwards, resting his hands against Hinata's chest instead and kissing the corner of his mouth. Kageyama's hands were warm - Hinata had expected them to be colder, more rough, but they felt... Gentle, comforting, almost, even if they did gross things like squeezing Hinata's chest. It was - kind of odd, really, like it shouldn't be happening, but Kageyama kept groping at him with those big hands, pushing and squashing.

"I'm not a girl," Hinata grumbled, tilting his head up and to the side as Kageyama pressed his lips, again and again, to his jaw, fleeting and gentle. "Don't squeeze my chest like that, dummy! It's weird,"

"I like your chest," Kageyama huffed back, as if 'all of him' didn't include something so specific, the dumbass, giving Hinata's chest another firm squeeze. "It's... Nice." His hands moved, again, sliding down to take hold of Hinata's, lifting one pair of now-linked hands towards his lips so as to kiss Hinata's fingers. They were kind of squidgy, too, where his hands were kind of small and soft and chubby - more like a girls hands than a boys hands, Hinata thought miserably - yet they fit quite nicely into Kageyama's, fingers linking together like they were meant to even if Kageyama had much bigger palms, longer, thinner fingers. "I like your hands." He said, then, pressing his lips against Hinata's knuckles.

"That's cause I spike with them, stupid!" Hinata giggled, trying to tug his hand away from Kageyama's, only for Kageyama to grip tighter, pull his hand closer, kiss it more insistently. 

"You do other things with them," Kageyama shook his head, lifting their hands so as to put his lips on Hinata's wrist, now, and move down his forearm. "We held hands on the way home."

Hinata pouted, wanting so desperately to squeeze his eyes shut, but similarly not wanting to stop watching the way Kageyama observed him kind of fondly. It made his heart do weird flips and somersaults. "I like your hands, too," He offered, because he felt like this was maybe a bit one-sided, with Kageyama complimenting and touching him like this. It was true, too, though he liked Kageyama's hands touching him, right now, more than anything.

"This isn't about me," Kageyama shot Hinata a look, putting his arm back down by his side. "You were being dumb, not me."

"I was not being dumb!" Hinata protested, his voice cracking at the end when Kageyama started to move down his body, lips trailing down his chest as he slid his whole body downwards. "You're just being weird, like always!"

"You don't mind, though, do you?" Kageyama's gaze flickered back up to meet Hinata's, pointedly placing a kiss against the redhead's stomach to punctuate his point, to which Hinata shook his head. His hands had returned to where they were before, gently squeezing the love handles at the sides of Hinata's belly. He kept kissing around his tummy, then, which was kind of weird but also kind of nice, making the butterflies in there worse for Hinata though not entirely unpleasant. The muscles there flexed and moved under Kageyama's lips, tensing and relaxing with the pressure of the taller's lips.

"You... like my tummy, too?" Hinata asked, breathless, leaning his head back against Kageyama's pillow and shutting his eyes, trying to focus on how nice Kageyama's hands and lips felt on him rather than how nervous he felt in his head. Kageyama's thumbs rubbed gentle circles at his sides as he kissed, trailing his lips across Hinata's stomach, making it bubble and fizz on the inside where Hinata's nerves, per usual, got the better of him, even when Kageyama made him feel this way.

"It's cute." Kageyama assented, fingers slipping below Hinata's waistband as his tongue dipped into Hinata's belly button, briefly. "Mind if I take your shorts off?"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't... Do anything, yet, Kageyama." Hinata pouted, squirming under Kageyama's touch. He was ticklish, there, and Kageyama knew it - it took all of his willpower to not giggle and kick his boyfriend when he was trying to be romantic, or nice, or whatever he was doing.

"I won't!" Kageyama barked, fingers tightening on the shorts themselves. "I'm not being lewd, stupid! I'm appreciating."

Hinata squirmed, again, considering it. If Kageyama wasn't going to do... Anything, not like that, he supposed it was okay. "Fine... Um, no touching... There, though, please."

"I wasn't going to," Kageyama confirmed, softly, relaxing from his grumpier tone from before and nuzzling Hinata's tummy. He undid Hinata's shorts, then, sliding them down his thighs and down to his knees, letting them stay there for the moment. "I'm just appreciating. I told you."

"Okay," Hinata breathed, holding his breath when Kageyama moved his lips past his underwear and to his thigh, pressing his kisses there now instead. "Okay."

Kageyama took Hinata's thighs in his hands, now, squeezing them gently under his fingers. It was probably the part of Hinata that was most defined, toned from jumping and running so much, but still kind of squishy and soft on top of the muscle, less solid than he would like. Kageyama didn't seem to mind, though - he seemed to be having fun, if Hinata was honest, given the way he was squeezing and massaging the flesh, leaving appreciative and warm smooches against the burning skin. 

"Kageyama," Hinata huffed out, because he kind of wanted to say something, but he didn't know what, any more. He felt... Melty, above all else, his whole body turning to jelly as Kageyama shifted his gaze up to look at him questioningly, humming an enquisitive "mmm?" against his skin. He couldn't put a word to the feeling, really, because it was new, but totally welcome. He felt... Adored, he supposed, under Kageyama's hands and lips. "Keep going," He swallowed, threading his fingers through Kageyama's hair just to get them busy doing something.

Kageyama nodded, crawling off of Hinata to roll him over. Hinata was just kind of malleable at this point, too blissed out to really care what Kageyama was doing to him now he'd made it obvious the attention he was getting wasn't negative, not at all, and let himself be rolled onto his stomach, let Kageyama climb over again and push his hands against his back. 

It was kind of blissful, actually, lying there while Kageyama rubbed against his tense back and shoulder muscles. He sort of wanted to fall asleep as Kageyama worked out all of the kinks with those rough hands, solid and firm pushing against him. Kageyama seemed to have noticed it in him, too leaning forward and kissing the back of his neck lazily and comfortingly, while those hands, those big hands, pressed hard against the knots in his lower back, easing Hinata into a comfortable, relaxed state.

"Nap, if you want." Kageyama muttered into his ear, low and strangely warm, for Kageyama. Hinata shivered, pushing his face into the pillow. Why was his boyfriend so  _embarrassing_? Of course, his pillow only smelled like him, so it didn't do much to distract him from where he was or who he was with - not that he wanted to forget, what with the way Kageyama was still rubbing him, focused primarily against his shoulders now.

"I like you so much, Kageyama," Hinata muttered, turning his head so as not for it to be muffled by Kageyama's pillow. He was met with a press of the lips against his own, warm and gentle, not as heated as before. Hinata was right - this feeling was definitely along the lines of being adored, loved.

"I  _love_ you, stupid Hinata." Kageyama whispered, nuzzling into his ear, and Hinata slowly drifted off to the feeling of Kageyama's hands rubbing his back and his lips on his shoulders, soothing Hinata into easy dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks i wrote it bc i was sad! bye


End file.
